True Love
by Claire 'Fires
Summary: Setelah Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak mau lagi berpacaran, tetapi tak lama setelah itu, Naruto muncul di sekolah Konoha, dan dia menyukai Sakura, bagaimana ya kalau Sakura tahu Naruto menyukainya?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! ^o^**

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku, aku mohon maaf ya kalau fic-nya jelek. Aku harap, kalian mau memberikan komentar dan saran ya, apalagi para author senior.**

**Pliss…beri komentar dan saran ya!**

**Oke! Happy reading friends…**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Claire**

Pairing : Naru X Saku

_**Chapter 1 **_

Semua murid di sekolah Konoha tahu kalau Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke memacari Sakura karena terpaksa, ia berkata cinta pada Sakura padahal dihatinya dia tidak mau menjadi pacar Sakura, itu semua adalah kemauan ibunya saja. Karin yang membenci kalau Sakura berdekatan terus dengan Sasuke malah selalu mengerjai Sakura. Nah…begini ceritanya…

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Pagi itu. Semua murid di SMA Konoha masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. "Hai Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura yang mendatangi pacarnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura lalu memegangi tangan pacarnya itu. "Hei, mengapa kau memegangi tanganku?" bentak Sasuke dengan kesal "Eh? Ma-maaf, aku kan pacarmu, apa salahnya aku memegangi tanganmu?" tanya Sakura "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau kau memgangi tanganku!" bantah Sasuke "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung "Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!" tegas Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sakura sedih dan lalu meninggalkan meja pacarnya itu. Sakura lalu duduk di bawah pohon dan menangis.

"Memangnya apa salahnya? hiks…hiks… dia terlalu tegas padaku…hiks…hiks…" tangis Sakura. Karin lalu mendekatinya. "Hei Sakura, menangis karena pacarmu yaaa? aduuhh kasihann…" kata Karin yang mau membuat Sakura emosi "Apa sih yang kau mau dariku? kau selalu saja mengganggu hidupku!" bentak Sakura yang berdiri. Karin lalu menjambak rambut Sakura yang panjang itu. "SEWAKTU DULU, AKU PERNAH BERKATA PADAMU BAHWA TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENJADI PACAR SASUKE KECUALI AKU!" teriak Karin sampai membuat orang-orang bingung dan melihatnya.

Karin lalu melepas jambakannya pada Sakura dan kembali ke kelas. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!" kata Sakura. Dengan kesal dan memendam rasa bencinya pada Karin lalu memasuki kelasnya.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Di kelas. Sakura diam dan medengarkan kata-kata dari guru Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia memandang Sasuke. Sasuke sedang mendengarkan guru Kakashi berbicara, saat Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura melihatinya dari tadi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya pada Sakura. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, ma-maaf!" kata Sakura yang kembali menulis. 'Dasar, jika bukan ibu yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah sekolah usai, Sakura mendekati pacarnya itu. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita…kita…kencan lagi?" ajak Sakura "Kencan?" tanya Sasuke "Ya, kencan, agar kita seperti dulu lagi!" kata Sakura. 'Seperti dulu lagi katanya?' pikir Sasuke. "Baiklah!" jawab Sasuke. Sakura dengan riangnya mengajak pacarnya itu untuk kencan lagi.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Di tempat kencan. Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dan sangat menyesal memacari Sakura karena Sakura sedari tadi manja padanya. Sakura memakan hamburger yang super mahal dan menurut Sasuke, Sakura sangat merepotkan baginya. "Sasuke-kun, kau senang kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke. Dengan kasar, Sasuke melepas tangannya. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura "Diam kau, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura merasa sedih dan lalu berfikir 'Apa? dia tidak senang bersamaku ya? oh iya, selama berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak pernah mencium bibirnya, apakah dia mau?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura lalu memanggil Sasuke. "Apa? berciuman?" teriak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. 'Apa-apaan dia?' kata Sakura yang kesal. Sasuke kembali ke mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura di tempat itu.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin?" tanya Sakura saat istirahat makan siang. Sasuke lalu kesal pada Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura ke taman. "Sakura, di depan semua orang, aku berkata bahwa…" kata Sasuke "Berkata apa?" tanya Sakura "Kita…putus!" bentak Sasuke yang lalu meninggalkan Sakura "Rasakan kau Sakura!" kata Karin yang senang saat Sasuke putus dengan Sakura.

**PRAK**. Kotak makan yang Sakura bawa untuk Sasuke jatuh dan makanannya berhamburan. "Hahaha…makanya, jangan genit Sakura, lihat kan? Sasuke memutusimu!" kata Karin "Ya, memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke memutusi ku?" bentak Sakura "Deritamu Sakura!" kata Karin yang lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

"Di…dia…dia memutusiku!" kata Sakura. Dengan tegas, dia menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, mengapa kau memutusiku? apa masalahmu?" bentak Sakura "Aku akan jujur Sakura, aku berpacaran denganmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tetapi karena itu suruhan dari ibuku, jadi jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke.

**PLAK**. Sakura menampar Sasuke lalu menangis di mejanya. Setelah sekolah usai. "Ternyata dia telah memanfaatkanku, tidak bisa dimaafkan!" teriak Sakura "Sakuraaaa! jangan membuat gaduh di kamarmu!" teriak ibu Sakura dari luar kamar Sakura yang serba pink itu. Sakura lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan memeluk ibunya. "Buu…Sasuke…Sasuke memutusiku buu…hiks…hiks…" kata Sakura "Sudahlah Sakura, toh ada banyak pria lain yang bisa kamu pacari!" kata Ibu Sakura "Tidak, hanya dia yang kusuka!" kata Sakura. "Sudahlah Sakura, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur saja, besok kau kan berangkat pagi!" kata Ibu Sakura. Sakura menurut lalu tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Di pagi hari. "Pagi Ino, pagi Hinata!" sapa Sakura yang sangat bersemangat itu "Hai Sakura, kau terlihat senang hari ini, padahal kemarin kau habis diputusin Sasuke!" canda Ino "Sasuke brengsek itu sudah hilang dari pikiranku!" kata Sakura "Hei, kudengar ada murid baru di kelas kita!" kata Hinata "Siapa?" tanya Sakura "Namanya Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Ino "Ohhh…" jawab Sakura datar.

Mereka lalu memasuki kelas dan duduk di meja mereka. "Yang mana murid barunya?" tanya Sakura "Tuh, yang berambut kuning itu loohh…" kata Ino "Ah?" kata Sakura. Saat istirahat makan siang. Sakura duduk dibawah pohon bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ia memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok berambut kuning mengangetkan Sakura. "Ahhh…" teriak Sakura "Tenang, aku bukan hantu kok!" katanya "Ohhh… kau!" kata Sakura "Namaku Naruto!" kata Naruto yang memberi salam pada Sakura "Aku sudah tahu!" kata Sakura "Hei, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto "Sakura, memangnya kenapa?" bentak Sakura "Ohh… namamu seperti pohon Sakura, apalagi wajahmu yang seperti bunga Sakura yang cantik itu.

**Duak. **Sebuah jitakkan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Ngawur kau itu!" teriak Sakura "Ehh…memang benar kok!" kata Naruto "Huuh!" kata Sakura. Ia lalu memandang wajah Sakura yang cantik menyerupai dewi bulan itu. "Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Sakura "Galak banget sih! Kalau kau sedang marah, wajahmu yang cantik hilang!" canda Naruto. Sakura tersenyum dan menjitak kembali kepala Naruto. "Kau kembali bicara ngawur ya! sekali lagi kau bicara ngawur, kubuat pipimu menjadi sangat merah. Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang sadis itu.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat Sakura memasuki kelas, Kiba menghalangi Naruto. "Hei!" bentak Naruto "Hei, jangan marah dulu!" kata Kiba "Kau mau bicara apa? cepat, aku mau masuk ke kelas!" kata Naruto "Sakura cantik ya?" kata Kiba. Wajah Naruto memerah "Apa sih maksudmu!" teriak Naruto "Hehe… 1-0!" canda Kiba. Kiba sukses membuat wajah temannya itu memerah. "Awas kau!" bentak Naruto. Gaara sang ketua osis menghampiri mereka "Hei kalian berdua, bisanya mainnn… saja, masuk ke kelas, ini sudah masuk!" bentak Gaara "Ma-maaf!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka memasuki kelas bersama. Setelah semua pelajaran usai. Naruto mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. "Hei Sakura-chan, kita pulang bersama yuk! mau tidak?" tanya Naruto "Wah, maaf ya, aku akan pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menghampiri Ino dan Hinata. "Ino, Hinata, ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Sakura "Eh, bukannya kau pulang bersama Naruto?" tanya Ino "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersama kalian!" kata Sakura. Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat sampai di rumahnya, Sakura sangaaattt… kaget, ia melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. "Apa? Murid baru itu berada di rumahku? Darimana dia tahu rumahku?" teriak Sakura. Ibu Sakura lalu memanggil Sakura. "Sakuraa…" panggil Ibu Sakura "Ada apa Ibu?" tanya Sakura "Temanmu datang!" jawab Ibu Sakura "Iya…aku akan turun!" kata Sakura yang menuruni tangga dengan perasaan kesal.

Ibu Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur karena ia lupa sedang memasak. "Mau apa kau datang kemari?" bentak Sakura "Melihatmu!" jawab Naruto "Bodoh kau, darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura "Rumahku berada di depan rumahmu Sakura, masa kau tidak tahu!" kata Naruto "Kau ini, sudah sanaa!" teriak Sakura "Ehh…ibuku menitipkan ini!" kata Naruto "Apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang mengambil keranjang dari tangan Naruto "Ak sih tidak tahu!" jawabnya "Yasudah! cepat sana!" bentak Sakura "Eh? Iya-iya!" kata Naruto yang keluar dari rumah Sakura. "Buah stroberi ya?" kata Sakura "Eh sini!" kata Ibu Sakura "Eh, itu kan untukku!" kata Sakura "Ibu minta sedikit, hanya untuk membuat kue!" jawab Ibu Sakura. Dengan muka masam-nya, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya.

Di kamar. "Kalau dipikir-pikir… dia lucu juga ya!" kata Sakura yang tertawa sendirian "Siapa maksudmu…" canda Ibu Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura dari dalam kamar. "Ah Ibu, bikin kaget saja!" kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah "Ayoo…siapa yang lucu?" tanya Ibu Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepala anaknya itu. "Tidak kok bu, aku hanya melihat TV, ada seseorang yang lucu di TV!" kata Sakura "Yasudah, ibu keluar ya, makan siang sudah siap, kau kan belum makan dari pagi!" kata Ibu Sakura "Baik bu!" jawab Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Sore harinya. "Permisi…" panggil Naruto dari luar rumah Sakura "Eh? ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura "Umm… kata ibuku, ini untukmu, aku sih tidak tahu apa isinya!" kata Naruto yang memberikan Sakura sebuah keranjang. "Hmmm… baunya sangat enak!" kata Sakura "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu ya!" kata Naruto "Yasudah sana!" kata Sakura. **Duak**. Karena langsung berlari dan lupa kalau dibelakangnya ada tiang, Naruto jatuh karena menabrak tiang itu. "Makanya, jangan ceroboh…hihihi…" tawa Sakura "Dasar tiang sialan!" kata Naruto yang kembali berdiri.

Sakura membawa keranjang itu ke dapur. "Bu, ini dari Naru…" omongan Sakura dipotong oleh suara gaduh dari depan rumah. "Ya ampun, apa itu!" teriak Ibu Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ah?" kata Sakura. Mereka melihat seorang ayah dan anak kejar-kejaran. "Hei Narutoo… kembali kau!" teriak Minato "Ahhh… maaf ayah, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kado untuk ibu, jadi kubuang!" teriaknya ketakutan sambil berlari dari kejaran ayahnya itu.

**Brak**. Naruto tersandung batu. Ia melihat Sakura lalu cengar-cengir pada Sakura. "Akhirnya kutangkap kau!" kata Minato sambil menjewer telinga anaknya itu "A-ayah… sa-sakit!" keluh Naruto sambil, mengeluh kesakitan karena dijewer ayahnya. "Dasar orang-orang aneh!" kata Sakura "Eh, kau tidak boleh begitu!" kata Ibu Sakura. Tapi lama kelamaan Sakura tertawa juga melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang konyol dan ceroboh, apalagi saat dia berusaha lepas dari jeweran ayahnya.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Di rumah Naruto. "Hei Minato, jangan kasar-kasar pada anakmu!" kata Kushina yang menyiapkan makanan. "Tuh, dengar kata ibu!" kata Naruto yang melepas tangan ayahnya "Sekarang mana kado untuk ibumu yang ayah buat itu?" tanya Minato "Tuh, di tempat sampah di kamarku!" kata Naruto.

Minato berdiri dan menaiki tangga. Naruto yang sibuk membantu ibunya hanya diam saja ketika ayahnya kalang kabut mencari kado itu. "Dimana?" tanya Minato lagi "Tidak ada di tempat sampahku?" tanya Naruto "Tidak!" jawab ayahnya "Ohhh… berarti sudah kubuang jauh-jauh!" jawab Naruto "APAAA…" betapa kagetnya Minato mendengar kata-kata anaknya itu. "Sudahlah Minato, kan bisa kau beli lagi!" kata Kushina "Beli? itu sangat mahal!" teriak Minato dengan kesal pada anak semata wayangnya itu "Iya-iya yah, maafkan aku!" kata Naruto. Kemudian ia beranjank ke kamarnya dan kembali membawa kado ayahnya untuk ibunya itu. "Maksud ayah ini ya?" tanya Naruto "Ya! Untunglah kau temukan!" kata Minato. Dengan senang, ia memberikan kado itu pada Kushina.

Naruto lalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya itu. "Hai, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto sedang memanggilnya. "Kita makan bersama yuk!" ajak Naruto "Ah tidak ah, aku sudah kenyang!" kata Sakura "Sudah, ayo!" kata Naruto "Sudah kubilang aku kenyang!" jawab Sakura. Dengan ceberut, Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang makan bersama. "Hei, kok tidak memberi tahu aku sih kalau sedang makan?" tanya Naruto yang kesal "Sudahlah, kami menyisakannya kok!" jawab Kushina "Baguslah, aku lapar!" kata Naruto. Mereka pun makan bersama.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Malamnya. Naruto mengajak Sakura melihat bintang-bintang dan mau mengajak Sakura bermain kembang api. "Ah? Melihat bintang? Duhh… sepertinya tidak bisa!" kata Sakura "Ah ayolah, lihat bintang saja kok!" kata Naruto "Yaaa… tapi…" pikir Sakura. Naruto lalu memegang tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya. "Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Ibu Sakura "Aku mengajak Skaura pergi melihat bintang ya Ibu Sakura!" kata Naruto "Yasudah, memang anak muda jaman sekarang!" kata Ibu Sakura.

"Kau ini, maksa banget sih!" bentak Sakura "Ah, terserah, ayo, kau harus lihat ini!" kata Naruto. Ia mengajak Sakura ke sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Disana sangat indah, bintang-bintang sangat indah dan berkelap-kelip. "Hei, kau mau bermain kembang api Sakura?" tanya Naruto "Boleh, pasti akan menyenangkan!" jawab Sakura. Naruto menyalakan kembang apinya dan Whuzz… "Indah sekali!" kata Sakura. Mereka bermain dengan seru sampai hampir jam sepuluh malam. Tiba-tiba. Bruk. Sakura yang lelah dan mengantuk tertidur di pundak Naruto. Sakura tertidur sangat lelap "Wah, ngantuk berat ya dia?" kata Naruto yang tersenyum melihat Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. "Hai, selamat pagi Sakura!" sapa Ino "Pagi!" jawab Sakura "Kau habis kencan ya?" tanya Ino "Kencan?" tanya Sakura "Ya, kencan dengan si pirang?" kata Ino "Apa maksudmu? kami tidak kencan!" kata Sakura "Ah, jawab yang benar saja Sakura, semalam, bukannya kau melihat bintang bersamanya?" tanya Ino. Wajah Sakura memerah "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura "Hehe!" kata Ino yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"Hei Gaara, ceritakan semua tentang Sakura-chan dong!" pinta Naruto "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara "Pliss… kumohon dehh…" kata Naruto "Ah, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang memelas itu, baiklah aku ceritakan!" kata Gaara. "Jadi, Sakura itu dulunya pernah berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke! Sasuke berkata bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak mencintai Sakura, tapi ia disuruh orangtuanya untuk memacari Sakura!" jelas Gaara "Lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi "Katanya sihh… setelah Sakura putus dari Sasuke, ia tidak mau berpacaran lagi dengan orang lain!" cerita Gaara "Jadi Sasuke menghianati cinta kasih dari Sakura-chan? Tidak bisa dimaafkan, jika dia kembali lagi ke sekolah ini, awas dia!" kata Naruto yang kesal setelah Gaara menceritakan Sasuke dan Sakura "Yasudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas!" kata Gaara.

Naruto lalu kembali ke kelasnya dan dalm hati dia berjanji bahwa akan membuat Sakura selalu tertawa dan melupakan Sasuke.

**Alhamdulillah, Chapter 1 sudah selesai kubuat, semoga tidak jelek ya, soalnya aku baru-baru ini bikin fic, aku nggak pernah bikin fic sebelumnya, hehe… aku mohon minta Review-nya ya, aku butuh saran dan komentar dari kalian, apalagi author-author senior, kumohon review-nya ya! Oke, tunggu Chapter 2-nya ya! Bye. ^^**

**Claire 'Fires' **

**01 ~ 09 ~ 2011. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! ^-~**

**Ketemu lagi! Chapter 2 sudah terbit, oh ya aku cukup lama lho berfikir gimana cerita NaruSaku di Chapter 2, hehe, yasudah, langsung saja ya!**

**Jangan lupa nge-review ya!**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Claire**

Pairing : Naru X Saku

_**Chapter 2**_

Setelah mandi, Sakura mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah handukan, dia mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Sakura-pun turun dari kamarnya setelah berpakaian dan berdandan.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan. "Bu, hari ini ibu memasak apa?" tanya Sakura "Sup!" jawab Ibu Sakura "Hmm…kelihatannya enak, aku mau ya bu!" kata Sakura "Tumben, biasanya kau tidak mau!" kata Ibu Sakura yang heran. Setelah Ibu Sakura memberikan sup kepada Sakura, Sakura memakan sup itu dengan lahap. Sejak Sakura putus dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak mau makan sup lagi, karena dulu, dia pernah disuapi sup oleh Sasuke ketika mereka masih berhubungan.

Setelah makan, seseorang memanggil Sakura dari luar rumah. "Sakura…" panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Sakura segera membukakan pintu dan kaget saat melihat Naruto berada di depannnya. "Hei!" sapa Naruto "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura yang judes "Menjemputmu ke sekolah!" jawab Naruto "Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" jawab Sakura "Ayolah Sakura-chan, rumah kita kan berdekatan, kenapa sih kau tidak mau sekali saja pergi ke sekolah bersamaku?" tanya Naruto "Oke-oke, aku jalan bersamamu deh…" jawab Sakura yang kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tasnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat bersama. Sakura sedari tadi diam tapi juga sedikit tertawa saat melihat tingkah laku Naruto. "Eh, Sakura-chan, memangnya benar ya kalau kau itu pernah dihianati oleh seseorang yang bernama…ummm…uhhh…siapa ya?" pikir Naruto "Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sakura "Ya…itu dia maksudku!" kata Naruto "Iya sihh…tapi…aku sudah tidak memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi kok, pikiranku tentang dia sudah kubuang jauh-jauh dari kepalaku!" kata Sakura "Memang dimana si Sasuke itu sekarang?" tanya Naruto "Dia sudah pindah sekolah sekaligus pindah rumah, baguslah dia pindah rumah!" kata Sakura. Naruto memandangi Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Setelah sampai di sekolah. "Hai Sakura!" sapa Ino dan Hinata "Hai Ino, Hinata!" jawab Sakura "Hei Sakura, kau baru jadian lagi ya?" tanya Ino "Jadian apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura "Iya…jadian dengan Naruto!" kata Ino "Ino, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan berpacaran lagi dengan orang lain setelah putus dari Sasuke!" jawab Sakura "Yang benar?" tanya Ino memastikan "Iya Ino, kau itu tidak percaya sekali sih padaku!" kata Sakura "A-aku percaya pada Sakura!" tambah Hinata.

Kring… bel masuk berbunyi keras. Sakura mau memasuki kelas. "Sakura, apa kau lupa? kita kan ikut chearleaders, jadi kita harus latihan!" kata Ino "Ta-tapi…belajar? kita kan harus belajar di kelas!" kata Sakura "Ya ampun Sakura…Sakura…! Nanti kita bisa mengikuti pelajarannya belakangan!" kata Ino "Ta-tapi..." kata Sakura "Sakura, aku lebih setuju dengan Ino!" kata Hinata. Hinata dan Ino memasuki kelas chearleaders. "Ehh…tunggu aku!" kata Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat istirahat. "Sakura, kau membawa bekal?" tanya Ino "Tidak, aku sudah makan dari rumah!" jawab Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk. Kemudian datanglah…(tebak siapa yang datang?).

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saj mengikuti aku terus? kembar dua belas kamu?" teriak Sakura "Tidak, memangnya kenapa sih? apa salahku padamu Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto "Aku hanya tidak mau diikuti kau terus!" bentak Sakura.

"Huh, kau bentak aku terus, memangnya kau tidak mau mengetahui hadiah yang kubawa?" kata Naruto yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Sakura tampak bingung dan ingin tahu. "Baiklah…aku tidak akan membentakmu!" kata Sakura. Ternyata Naruto memberikan Sakura hadiah setangkai bunga mawar putih kesukaannya dan boneka. "Aww…kau tahu darimana aku menyukai bunga mawar putih?" tanya Sakura "Ino!" jawab Naruto "Pantasss…" jawab Sakura "Eh, bukannya kau sering membawa bekal? mengapa kau hari ini tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Naruto "Jawabannya adalah sup!" kata Sakura yang meninggalkan Naruto "Sup?" pikir Naruto.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Sakura menemui Shion yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim chearleaders. "Sakura, kau terlambat 4 menit!" kata Shion "Ma-maaf, a-aku…" kata Sakura "Sudah sana masuk!" perintah Shion. Sakura memasuki kelas latihan chearleaders. Saat istirahat. "Dimana Naruto?" kata Sakura. Sakura menghampiri Ino. "Ino, kau lihat Naruto tidak?" tanya Sakura "Tumben kau mencarinya, biasanya memusuhinya! Kau suka yaa?" kata Ino "Ah? ti-tidak, siapa bilang?" bentak Sakura "Haha, wajahmu memerah, berarti kau menyukainya!" kata Ino. Sakura yang marah meninggalkan Ino dan mulai mencari Naruto lagi.

Ia berkeliling mencari Naruto tetapi tidak ketemu juga. Saat dia menuju taman, ia melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. "Apa yang dia lakukan bersama Hinata?" kata Sakura "Hinata, hari minggu, kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto "Ah? ti-tidak…" kata Hinata yang wajahnya memerah "Kalau begitu, hari minggu aku menjemputmu ya!" kata Naruto "I-iya" jawab Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sangaatt…merah.

Dengan marah Sakura menghampiri Naruto. "Kau, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tuh tidak tahu perasaanku ya? malah enak-enakan bersama Hinata, apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku?" bentak Sakura "Perasaan apa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung. Wajah Sakura memerah. 'Duhh…keceplosan…' kata Sakura dalam hati. "Ah, sudah, ayo!" kata Sakura yang menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto masih bingung dengan kata-kata Sakura tadi, Sakura hanya diam dan wajahnya terus memerah. "Sa-Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar!" perintah Naruto "Apa?" tanya Sakura "Apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto "Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, bisa diam tidak kau?" bentak Sakura. Naruto mendekati Sakura, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, tinggal 1cm lagi, Sakura saja sudah menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba Ino datang. "SAKURA!" teriak Ino. Mereka berdua kaget. "A-ada apa I-Ino?" tanya Sakura "Kau masih harus berlatih Sakura, tadi saja kau kegok saat berlatih!" kata Ino "Ba-baiklah!" kata Sakura.

"Hmph…ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sedang apa dengan Sakura? AHHH…AKU HAMPIR MENCIUMNYA!" teriak Naruto yang merasa bersalah. "Semoga dia tidak marah denganku!" katanya lagi. KEmudian Naruto juga memasuki kelasnya.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat pulang. Sakura sedang memegang boneka yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan duduk di dekat air terjun. "Hahh…andaikan kalau kau tahu aku menyukaimu!" kata Sakura yang sedari tadi memeluki bonekanya. Setelah berlama-lama di air terjun, Sakura pulang, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa di hatinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang nak?" kata Ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya dan memasuki kamarnya. Saat sore hari, Sakura turun dari kamarnya untuk makan. "Sakura, ibu membuatkan sushi, kau kan menyukai Sushi!" kata Ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan memakan sushinya "Sakura, ada apa sih?" tanya Ibu Sakura "Tidak ada apa-apa bu!" kata Sakura "Yasudah, ibu ke dapur dulu ya!" kata Ibu Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Keesokan harinya, Karena hari ini adalah hari libur, Sakura mau pergi lagi ke air terjun sambil mengajak Naruto.

Sementara itu. "Hoahh… sudah pagi ya?" kata Naruto yang membuka tirai kamarnya. "Hmphh…aku lapar…" katanya lagi, ia menuruni tangga. "Hei, ibu membuat ramen, kau kan menyukai ramen! Oh iya, tadi Sakura datang dan bilang kalau ia mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" kata Kushina "Ah? Baiklah, nanti aku menemuinya bu, oh ya, ayah kemana?" tanya Naruto yang memakan ramennya "Ia pergi, tidak tahu kemana!" kata Kushina.

Setelah makan, Naruto pergi ke rumah Sakura. "Bu, aku pergi ya!" kata Naruto "Hati-hati, jangan pergi lewat jendela!" kata Kushina, tapi anaknya tidak mendengar itu, ia langsung lompat dari jendela.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Di rumah Sakura. "Bu, aku pergi ya!" kata Sakura "Baiklah, hati-hati ya, semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!" canda Ibu Sakura "Ibu!" teriak Sakura. Sakura kemudian keluar dari rumahnya. "Sa-Sakura-chan, ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura sangat cantik dengan busana yang ia kenakan. "Ah, jangan membuatku tersenyum dulu, aku lagi kesal!" kata Sakura "Justru bukannya bagus kalau kau tersenyum saat sedang kesal?" kata Naruto.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat. "Ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto "Ya, ini tempat kesukaanku kalau sedang bersedih!" jawab Sakura "Tempatnya sejuk!" kata Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Hei, kau tersenyum, kau terlihat cantik kalau sedang tersenyum!" kata Naruto. Sakura lalu menciprat air kepada Naruto. "Ahaha… jangan ciprat aku dong, bajuku basah!" kata Naruto "Hihi" kata Sakura "Oh iya, aku membawa boneka darimu lho!" kata Sakura "Jadi kau bawa kemana-mana itu?" tanya Naruto "Ya!" jawab Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum padahal dihatinya dia bersorak sangat gembira. "Eh, aku kesana sebentar ya!" kata Sakura yang berdiri sambil memegangi bonekanya. Kemudian ia pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hahh…bagaimana bisa gadis cantik sepertimu dihianati oleh pacarmu yang brengsek itu Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Sakura sedang mengambil batang kayu yang berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria yang menghadangnya dari depan. "Halo gadis cantik!" kata pria itu, Sakura sangat ketakutan.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih menunggu Sakura di air terjun itu. Ia kemudian berdiri, saat Naruto mau mencari Sakura, Sakura sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis. "Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto, Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Hiks…hiks…" tangis Sakura "Eh? kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto "Hiks…kalungku…kenang-kenangan dari nenekku, itu satu-satunya…Hiks…pemberian nenekku..." tangis Sakura "Lalu kalungmu kemana?" tanya Naruto yang memeluk Sakura "Tadi…ada seorang pria yang sangat besar, ia meminta kalungku, kalau tidak…aku tidak boleh kembali!" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa marah dan kesal. "Mana dia? aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis, mana pria itu?" bentak Naruto "Disana!" kata Sakura. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pria itu. Sakura menunggu dan khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Naruto datang dan memberikan kalung Sakura kembali. "Ah? kau tidak apa-apa kan? apa kau luka? sakit?" tanya Sakura yang begitu khawatir. "Tidak, sudah kupukul dia, ini kalungmu, lain kali, jangan bawa kalungmu, pasti pria itu mengincar kalung nenekmu yang bagus itu!" kata Naruto. Sakura tersenyum "Terimakasih ya!" kata Sakura yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Eh?" kata Naruto yang kaget.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat pulang. "Bu, aku mau cerita!" kata Sakura yang sangat senang "Cerita apa anakku?" tanya Ibu Sakura "Soal Naruto, dia ternyata hebat lho Bu, tadi kalungku hampir diambil oleh sorang pria berbadan besar, kemudian Naruto melawan pria itu dan mengembalikan kalungku! hebat kan?" kata Sakura "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ibu Sakura "Ah? tidak!" jawab Sakura "Ayoo…anak ibu berani berbohong ya?" kata Ibu Sakura.

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura menjawab 'iya' kalau dia menyukai Naruto "Tapi hanya suka bu, aku belum sepenuhnya cinta!" kata Sakura "Mengapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?" tanya Ibu Sakura "A-aku malu bu…" jelas Sakura "Yasudah, sekarang masuk saja ke kamarmu!" kata Ibu Sakura. Sakura memasuki kamarnya, ia kemudian berbaring di kamarnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, lama-kelamaan aku menyukainya, dia baik dan tidak kasar, tidak sama seperti si brengsek Sasuke itu!" kata Sakura. Dengan rasa ngantuk yang luar biasa, Sakura tertidur lelap.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Keesokan harinya. "Pagi Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto yang menyapa Sakura "Pagi, oh iya, terimakasih ya, karena kamu sudah berani melawan pria itu demi aku!" kata Sakura "Itu bukan apa-apa!" kata Naruto. Ino melihat mereka berdua dan mempunyai rencana. "Jadi mereka berdua saling suka-menyuka? kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menyatukan mereka! _So sweet_…" kata Ino.

Naruto mengajak Sakura ke taman. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersandung dan hampir jatuh ke belakang, Naruto menangkap Sakura. Wajah Sakura begitu merah, begitupun juga Naruto. '_Aku berharap dia tidak melepaskan moment yang bahagia ini_…' kata Sakura. "Maaf Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto "Ah? tidak apa-apa, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu!" kata Sakura. Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

**Yeah… Chapter 2 selesai, aku lama berfikir tentang ini, minta review-nya ya! O' ya, aku agak lama berfikir tentang Chapter 2, sampai-sampai, saat aku memasuki toilet, aku masih saja memikirkan Chapter 2, hehe… maaf ya kalau Chapter 2-nya gak seru dan kependekkan! Oke, tunggu Chapter 3 dan jangan lupa review-ya!**

**01 ~ 15 ~ 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei ****…**

**Ketemu lagi…ini Chapter 3-nya, aku agak ragu dan masih nggak yakin tentang fic-ku ini! Maaf ya kalau gak seru dan masih jelek. Habis membacanya, jangan lupa review ya! Oke, happy reading friends…**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By Claire**

Pairing : Naru X Saku

_**Chapter 3**_

Pagi itu di sekolah. "Pagi Sakura!" sapa Ino yang dari tadi duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi juga Ino!" jawab Sakura

"Hei, kemarin kulihat kau dan Naruto sedang berduaan di tempat kesukaanmu!" kata Ino

"Ah? masa?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya memerah

"Iya, aku serius, masa aku berani berbohong padamu!" kata Ino.

Wahhh… wajah Sakura bukan merah lagi, tampangnya sudah mulai bingung dan takut ketahuan.  
"Bohong yaaa? ayooo… kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Ino

"Ihhh…" bentak Sakura yang meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura..Sakura.." kata Ino.

Sakura dengan wajah memerah berlari ke kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Naruto sedang memberikan bunga untuk Hinata. Betapa kesalnya Sakura saat melihat kejadian itu, ia sangat cemburu saat melihat mereka berdua (Naruto dan Hinata).

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura kemudian mengambil bunga yang Naruto pegang. "Kau sedang apa dengan Hinata?" bentak Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Hah?" kata Hinata yang kaget.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, kapan kau sampai?" tanya Naruto

"Jangan banyak basa-basi! Hei Hinata, dengar ya, jangan mendekati Naruto lagi, dia sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang!" bentak Sakura.

"Eh… ma-maaf Sakura…sepertinya…kau salah sangka…" jelas Hinata.

"Lalu sedang apa kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura

"Ka-kami sedang mencari…bunga un-untuk diberikan besok saat pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam…" jelas Hinata.

Ehhh…wajah Sakura memerah lagi, sudah dia salah bicara kalau Naruto adalah pacarnya sekarang dia malah salah sangka. "Emm…bisa kau lepas tanganku sekarang Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto. Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, mengapa kau bilang pada Hinata kalau aku ini adalah pacarmu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya diam. 'Dia tidak merasakan apa perasaanku? sudah tahu tadi aku mengakuinya sebagai pacarku…masihhh…saja bertanya!' pikir Sakura yang kesal.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat di kelas, kata-kata Sakura tadi masih dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Sementara Sakura masih kesal karena kejadian Naruto bersama Hinata. Ino kemudian menghampirinya.

"Hei Sakura, wajahmu terlihat kusut, kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Aku kesal, selalu saja Hinata yang bersama Naruto, kenapa aku tidak?" bentak Sakura

"Ohhh…jadi ceritanya kamu cemburu dengan mereka yaa?" tanya Ino

"Duhhh…jangan membuat wajahku memerah!" teriak Sakura.

"Oke-oke, maaf, baiklah…dengar Sakura, aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian itu bersama Sai, kau tidak boleh salah sangka!" kata Ino.

"Tapi aku salah, aku bilang Naruto adalah pacarku!" jelas Sakura

"Makanya, lain kali jangan salah sangka dulu…" kata Ino

"Nah itu dia, aku kesalll…" teriak Sakura

"Sudahlah Sakura, mendingan kamu istirahat dulu!" kata Ino

"Oke, trims ya!" jawab Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat istirahat, Naruto memegangi tangan Sakura. "Apa?" tanya Sakura "Kau masih marah padaku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Pikir saja!" bentak Sakura yang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hmhh…" kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sai datang.

"Sudah, aku juga pernah merasakan sepertimu!" jelas Sai

Sai lalu mencoba menghibur temannya itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang mengganti pakaiannya karena sehabis istirahat Sakura langsung latihan chearleaders.

Setelah berpakaian, Hinata sudah menunggu Sakura di depan pintu ruangan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya ma-mau meminta maaf so-soal kemarin…maaf ya…ki-kita…be-berteman lagi…k-kan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura langsung tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Tentu!" jewab Sakura.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Setelah pelajaran usai.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah, maaf…" kata Naruto.

Sakura langsung mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Aku maafkan!" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum

"Ehehe…" kata Naruto.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Keesokan harinya.

"Pagi Ino, Hinata!" sapa Sakura yang sangat senang pagi ini.

"Eh? tumben kau tersenyum? kemarin kau marah!" kata Ino.

"Hmm..." kata Sakura.

"Oh iya, ini ada titipan untukmu!" jelas Hinata yang memberikan sebuah bunga kepada Sakura.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Naruto…" jawab mereka berdua.

Merah lagi deh wajah Sakura…

Tiba-tiba dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan sangat senang karena Sakura sudah menerima bunga darinya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto langsung berlari mendatangi Naruto. Sakura pun mencium pipi Naruto lagi, yaa…sama seperti kemarin.

"Terimakasih ya!" kata Sakura.

Nahhh…sekarang wajah Naruto yang lebih memerah dari Sakuraa…

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu senang sekali.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat istirahat, Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, kali ini Sakura tidak cemburu dan marah. Setelah berbicara dengan Hinata, Naruto mendatangi Sakura. "Eh Sakura-chan, Hinata itu lucu ya!" kata Naruto. Sakura hanya berkata 'Ya' saja, padahal dalam hatinya ia lebih cemburu dari kemarin.

"Apaa? benar dia berkata begitu?" tanya Ino

"Iya Ino, masa aku berbohong padamu!" kata Sakura.

"Besok aku akan menasihati Hinata sebentar!" kata Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Lama kelamaan Naruto terus-menerus membicarakan Hinata, setiap hari, setiap pagi, istirahat, olahraga, belajar… Sakura menjadi bertambah kesal dan snagat panass…marah…benci…dan kesallll…sekali.

"Hei Sakura-chan, Hinata itu baik hati ya!" kata Naruto

"Hinata itu…pintar!" kata Naruto

"Hinata itu…hebat…" katanya lagi.

"Erghhh…Hinata..Hinata terus!" bentak Sakura.

Ino terus menerus menasihati Sakura dan menghibur Sakura, tetapi tetap saja keesokan harinya Sakura marah lagi.

Hari ini Naruto membicarakan Hinata berkali-kali, saat Hinata berhasil menjawab pertanyaan, pasti dia memuji Hinata terus…dan juga saat Hinata berbaik hati kepada seseorang…

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

"Sakura-chan…Hinata itu…" omongan Naruto dipotong oleh Sakura.

"CUKUP! aku tidak mau kau membicarakan Hinata lagi, itu semua sudah cukup! apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku? setiap hari kau membicarakan Hinata, itu membuat hatiku sakit…kau tidak mengerti perasaanku selama ini, kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, jika aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak akan mencium pipimu setiap kau memberikanku bunga! tenyata kau tidak mengerti perasaan seseorang!" teriak Sakura. Naruto kaget saat Sakura berkata begitu.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. "Sa-Sakura-chan…" kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang menangis di taman. "Hiikss…Hiikss…" tangis Sakura. Ino datang dan menghibur Sakura. "Sakura… sudah, jangan menangis…" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, dia tidak mengerti perasaanku!" kata Sakura

"Sudahlah, mendingan, sekarang kau mengemasi barangmu dan pulang, ini kan sudah bel pulang sekolah!" kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk, setelah itu Sakura pulang.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sangat murung di hari libur ini. Tiba-tiba Ibu Sakura memanggil Sakura. "Sakura, ada temanmu yang mencarimu!" kata Ibu Sakura. Sakura menuruni tangga dan menghampiri orang itu, Sakura membukakan pintu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menariknya ke luar. "Hahh…pasangan muda…" kata Ibu Sakura.

"Na-Naruto…" kata Sakura. Sakura kemudian melepas tangannya saat sudah sapai di taman dekat rumah mereka berdua. Disana sepi dan hawanya sejuk.

"Kau mau apa? kau tidak mengerti tentang diriku!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit hati karena aku!" kata Naruto

"Pergi sana! kau dudah tidak perduli denganku!" bentak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium Sakura. Sakura kaget, badannya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari menyukaimu!" kata Naruto.

Sakura terharu dan senang karena Naruto sudah memahami perasaannya.

**OoOoOo Claire 'Fires' oOoOoO**

Saat disekolah, "Hei Naruto, apa kau tahu? pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu kembali ke sekolah ini!" kata Kiba

Naruto kaget dan langsung berlari mencari Sakura.

Saat menemui Sakura, Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya dari taman. Sakura yang sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, dan Ino juga kaget karena dia penasaran mengapa Naruto menariknya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berhenti.

"Na-Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sakura-chan, kau janji tidak akan mencintai seorangpun kecuali aku kan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya jelas lah, kau kan pacarku, memang ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sa-Sa…" kata Naruto yang terbata-bata

"Sa apa? Sai maksudmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sa-Sa…Sa… hmhh…" kata Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa diam karena bingung.

"Kau ingat pacarmu yang dulu?" tanya Naruto

"Ya! pacarku yang dulu Sasuke!" jawab Sakura

"Hmhh…Sa-Sasuke itu…" kata Naruto

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura

"Sasuke…Kembali…Ke-ke…ke sekolah ini…" jelas Naruto.

Sakura kaget dan tubuhnya kaku. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi mereka berdua. Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ohh…hai Sakura…bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Siapa ini? pacar barumu? baru setahun saja…kau sudah mempunyai pacar!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura kesal dan marah pada orang yang ada di depan mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan dahinya…

**Fiuhh…selesai Chapter 3, capek! tapi baguslah, maaf ya kalau kurang seruu…soalnya pikiranku hari-hari ini lagi error, tunggu Chapter 4 ya, apakah Sakura akan pindah ke lain hati? kita tidak tahu, yang hanya tahu itu adalah author aneh ini…hahaha…**

**Oke, minta Review, bye!**

**01 ~ 25 ~ 2011.**


End file.
